Divergent No war
by LivingTheDauntlessLife
Summary: If war never happened in DIvergent
1. Chapter 1

Divergent No War by LivingTheDauntlessLife

(A/N I know this is overused but I will change it up. Also Will is alive but Eric, Jeanine and Marcus are dead. Also Peter is in Candor and Caleb is in Erudite. Tris's parents are living and they still have factions. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

Chapter One

Tris P.O.V

I wake up in my room in the Dauntless compound. I remember that we were originally going to war but now there is no reason to. My life in Dauntless is going great. I'm now 22 years old and so are Will, Christina, Uriah and Marlene. Tobias, Zeke and Shauna are 24. We had our bad times and we have our good ones too. Tobias and I are happy together and nothing bad has happened between us. Hopefully it stays like this forever.

Tobias P.O.V

I wake up and get ready to go to the Pit. I am about to propose to Tris. Will, Uriah and Zeke are going to come with me. The girls are going to distract Tris while I get the ring. I hope she says yes because I love her more than anything in this world.

******At the ring store*******

The guys and I have been searching for rings. The ones we've seen are too fancy and I know Tris wouldn't like me spending a lot of money on her. Then I see the one I'm going to get. I tell the guys which one it is, they also agree with my choice. The ring has two black gems, two gray ones and one big black one in the center.

When I go to pay the lady there says "Okay sir that will be two hundred dollars." I give her the money and head out the shop.

Tris P.O.V

When I woke up I decided to make breakfast, not even ten minutes later I see the girls at my door. They come in and we hang out and talk. By the time they leave its noon and time to eat lunch. I decide to go to the cafeteria.

****At the cafeteria****

I go in line and grab a hamburger, dauntless cake and some orange juice then I go to our table. I see Tobias, Zeke, Will and Uriah along with the girls. The only seat is next to Tobias which I don't mind. After I'm done Tobias tells me he wants to meet me at a karaoke bar at eight. I accept and with that I go to Christina's.

****At Christiana's****

I told Christina about my date and she already has my outfit planned. Knowing Christina it will take long to get ready. When I get there I already see everything out. I see a black dress that comes to about my knees, some gray tights and some black flats. I also see a makeup kit. She tells me to wear the clothes and the flats so she can get my makeup ready. When I come out she gets started on my makeup. My makeup consists of light blush and mascara. By the time its eight I hear the door and know its Tobias. He takes me by the hand and whispers "You look good, Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This chapter is them going to the karaoke night. I don't own Divergent or Thinking Out Loud.)

Tobias P.O.V

I take Tris to the karaoke place. I'm nervous because I'm going to propose using her favorite song. She is so beautiful and I want her to be my wife. Tris snaps me out of my thoughts. We talk for a little and then it's my turn to sing.

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

After I sing I get down on one knee "Beatrice Prior, you are the most beautiful woman I've seen. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She is so happy she just nods. I give her the ring and we kiss.

We leave the karaoke place and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry about delay. My flash drive went all weird. Without further ado the chapter.)

Tris P.O.V

When I wake up I decide to make breakfast for Tobias. He obviously must have smelt it because next thing I know his arms are around my waist. He helps me cook and we decide to tell our friends because they need to know. We head down to the cafeteria to tell them

****At the cafeteria****

Me and Tobias find our friends and we sit down. Once they finish eating I show them my hand. Immediately everyone is congratulating me and Tobias. Once they calm down we leave.

******Tobias P.O.V******

Once we get to our apartment I kiss Tris. At first she's shocked but then she kisses back. We go to our room, she still hasn't gotten over her 7th fear but I don't mind. Soon enough we end up on bed. I'm facing her. "You sure?" I ask her. She nods "It's about time I got over my 7th fear. With that I do what she asked


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Hi)

****Tris P.O.V****

It's been a few weeks since me and Tobias made love. I have this weird feeling in my stomach, I've been throwing up and I've had weird cravings. I think might be pregnant but I'm not sure. Since Christina might know I go to her house.

Once I get there only Christina's there.

"Hey." She says

"Hey." I reply

"What's up?" she questions

"I think I might be pregnant but I'm not sure." I tell her

"Have you taken a test yet?" she asks me

"No." I tell her

She tells me she has one. I take the test and wait. Once the time is over she tells me to check. It says positive.

I'm having a baby. With Tobias. I thank Christina and take the test with me.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/ Sorry for the late update.)

Tobias P.O.V

I come back from work and find Tris there waiting for me nervously.

"Hey." I tell her

"Hey." She answers

"So, you know how I've been throwing up and having weird cravings?" I nod

"Well," she takes breath "I'm pregnant."

I tense. Pregnant. Memories running through my head about my childhood. I can't let that affect me.

I kiss her stomach and promise our child that I will protect them.


End file.
